Lets ask the Saints!
by TheGoldLily
Summary: Here you can ask any Saints Row character questions or to do whatever you like! (Rating is T for a reason, had to reupload this, sorry, and please do your questions/request through PM, thank you! )
1. Chapter 1

**(I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW!)**

A woman with a purple music junkie top,purple and black anime hair and black pants walks into a studio with a bag over her shoulder and a cup of coffee in her hands. She looks around the studio seeing only a girl walking towards her

"Hi, you must be Miss Lucario right? The host of the show...And possibly the boss of you-know-who?" The girl says and Lily nods as she finishes her coffee and throws the cup across the room and in the trash

"Yes, just Lily thanks ,your the co-host errr...Alice right?"

"Indeed, the gang is in the back if you want to introduce everyone in the show right now?" Alice says after nodding

"Please do so, i wanna get introductions over with and then take a rest, that flight was a pure -BARK!-" The boss says

Alice then nodded and walked out a door on the opposite side of the room, Lily noticed the cameras were already set to go and smirked as it was probably Kinzie who did that as she then sat in a chair. The door that Alice came through opened and the whole gang came in, with Oleg having a bit of trouble getting through the door

"We need a new door..." Oleg says as the door's frame would be cracked in half, to which the whole crew would facepalm

Lily would then look at the man behind the camera "Ok, the camera's on? Ehem Hello! Welcome to Let's ask the Saints, I'm the host and the boss, Lily! And right beside me is my co-host Alice!"

Alice waves with one hand and flips the middle finger with another, to which Pierce just looks at her with a 'O.o' face

"Do i really have to sit next to this pussy?" Shaundi says as she points at Josh, who was currently drooling over how she looked in her usual outfit.

"Shaundi, theres a seat right next to me that has yet to be taken" Lily pats the seat next to her and Shaundi immediatly slams her butt into the chair.

"No! My love! Dont leave me!" Josh says as he has a sad chibi kitty face

Shaundi stays in the seat offered and sighs in relief "Thank you!"

Gat see's Loren staring at him with a funny smirk "I will shoot that smirk right off your god damn face if you dont stop looking at me Frenchie...

Loren keeps the smirk but looks away "Your just jealous that im still alive and i am Belgian"

Lilys eye begins to twitch as she says "I killed you with a god damn huge metal boulder thing, if you are anything right now, your a blood stain in the damn pavement"

Loren only winces and keeps quiet

"Thought so, anyway, this show is for asking us Saints,Stag,Decker,Brotherhood,Ronin whatever, any questions you wanna ask, or maybe something you want them to do, just ask! We are all ears! The cast for the show is:Josh Birk, Oleg, Shaundi, Johnny Gat, The Boss, Pierce, Loren, Matt Miller, Killbane, Zimos, Angel De La Muerte,Cyrus Temple,Viola Dewynter,Kinzie, and a few others that have not shown up yet!" Lily says and then whispers to herself '_Lazy Shits...'_

Maero walks in hearing the whisper "HEY!"

Lily rolls her eyes "Yeah yeah just take your damn seat Maero your late"

Maero then growls and takes his seat next to Matt Miller, who looks at his tattos with a worried/scared look on his face. To this Maero just smirks and keeps quiet

"Well, thats all the explaining i have to do! Our next episode will occur when we get enough questions! Until then, Goodbye!"Lily says as Alice then shoots the camera with a Krukov and the screen goes black

Lily then sighs and gets out of seat with her bag still slung on her shoulder "Where is the hallway with our rooms?" She sees Oleg point to door they came from and Lily nods as she swiftly walks to the room with a door slam

The door then whines from abuse

**(ok, ummm since I got told that my first 2 chapters were against the rules, i have to rewrite EVERYTHING -.-! And i will only accept requests through PM...Although i wanna do so through reviews, I have to through Pm...)**

**(Gat:GOODBYE F&%$ERS!)**


	2. Oh god ALICE STOP SHOOTING THE CAMERA

Lily would be sitting on her bed all comfy in the morning as she goes to check if there has been any questions. She opens her laptop and sees there arent many "Well...Might as well answer"

She gets out of the bed already dressed and magicly poofs to the studio, seeing the doors open and revealing one of her best friends Sky,who was also Alices sister, and right behind her was Carlos "Wow, about time you bitches got here"

"Sorry, our plane was late." Carlos says

Sky looks around and would then walk up to Lily as they start doing their official handshake "I take it Alice got here already?"

Lily does the handshake with her "Yes, she is in the back right now. Probably harrassing Kinzie."

"She's still rolling that way? Damn" Sky says as they finish the handshake

"Yep, both of you go ahead and get breakfast, we have a few questions to answer" Lily says and Carlos and Sky nod as they walk through the door that leads to the kitchen

~A Few Moments Later~

"WHY IS THIS BITCH HERE?"

Lily walks through the door that leads to the kitchen and sees Alice and Sky looking not-so-madly-and-very-amusingly at Cyrus Temple who was in sparkly heart boxers "OH MY GOD!" Lily then starts laughing with the two sisters at Cyrus who just looks embarrased and rushes off to his room "Oh...Oh my-DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?"

Alice is literally rolling on the floor and apparently Shaundi and Viola saw as they come into the kitchen laughing their asses off "It was so damn PRICELESS!" The laughing soon died down but there were chuckles here and there

Oleg comes walking in the kitchen as well, thankfully fully dressed and able to fit through the door this time "Can someone explain why i just saw Cyrus running past my doorway in shiny heart boxers?"

Lily looks fully amused "No one knows, that basterd is nuts. Can someone get the gang please? It's time to go do the show."

Oleg yells from the hallway door "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THEIR ROOMS AND GET TO THE STUDIO OR THE BOSS WILL COME AND GET YOU!" Just then, Gat,Kinzie,Alice,Pierce,Carlos,Tag,Matt Miller,Cyrus (fully dressed),Killbane,Zimos,Loren and Josh Birk came through the hallway

Lily sees someone is missing "Where the hell is Maero?"

The gang all shake their heads and shrug as they dont know

Lily then sighs and walks through the door that leads to the rooms and picks up chainsaw specificly there for scaring the crap out of people and waking them up. She then kicks down the door and reves the chainsaw causing Maero to just stare at her wide eyed "Im coming..." She heard him say scaredly and The Boss turns off the chainsaw and then heads back to the studio

Maero then walks in eyes the size of golfballs

The boss as a even more amused look on her face "How was the wake up call?"

Maero then whispers to himself "You crazy ass bitch..."

Lily then chuckles as everyone sits down in a circle of chairs and brings out paper of questions "Welcome to Let's Ask The Saints! On my right is one of my 2 co-hosts Alice"

Alice just waves with one hand and flips the camera off with another, just like last episode

"And the other one just arrived today, introducing my second co-host Sky!" Lily points to Sky, who just flips off the camera and smiles like she is waving

"Alright...Let's start shall we? The first questions are from ECDeadly!" And he says:

Amazing, caught the the personalities well!  
Gat: What do you think of your counter part, Johnny Tag? And the car they made out of you? Also, did you know your voice is also a part of a police officer?

Lily: Whadya think of the purple schlong?

Kinzie: You got some shady stuff in your crib, like, 'sexual' stuff there. Comment?

Pierce: You got interesting taste of hobbies and music for a Saint. Do you think you'd beat Oleg in Chess? If so, are you worried he might be a bad sport?

Oleg: Are you offended your censorship is kinda teeny?

Carlos: Do you feel pissed for the player to just plain shoot at you, even if you could have gone to the hospital?

I'll save for later. Later!

"I like Tag, he has my crazy side but he is a bit strange..." Gat says as he glances at the huge guy next to hime

"Tank you..." Tag says

"I love the car, best part about it is theres flames coming out of the cig and you can blow fire at unsuspecting peds, and for the officer i did not know that, no wonder those assholes sound like me sometimes." Gat says

"It's funny to beat people and brutes with it, but the creepy thing about it is its extremely detailed..." Lily says as a random Saint runs across the studio with a purple dildo

"What can i say? Love is also forbidden when there is hacking to be done and the next best things are...well electronics..." Kinzie says and the whole cast looks at her like 'O.o...' to which Kinzie just blushes like hell

"I think i have a chance to win, and...Well i won before and he didnt really take it well..." Pierce says and Oleg growls at him, Pierce would then cower under his chair

"I feel i couldve had a bit more of one but im not offended about it." Oleg says

"I would've done the same thing. I am a bit pissed about it but then again i think she did it becuase she didnt want me to suffer." Carlos says

"Yep, thats the reason. Anyway, our next questions ar-" Lily was then interrupted when Alice suddenly gets up and gives Kinzie a lap dance, who of which has her eyes wide and looked as if she did not know what to do "To all you young people, BLOW ME!"

Sky then points at the Alice and starts recording this with her phone "This is one of our co-hosts for you..." The whole cast is just staring at her awkwardly like 'O.o...'

Gat,Pierce and Zimos are turned on and cheering Alice on

Lily and Matt just facepalm and Matt groans-

Alice then gets off Kinzie and flips off the camera with both hands, then goes back to her seat, leaving Kinzie absolutly stunned

"Ehem...Anyway...Our next questions are from...well...we dont have anymore, see you all next time!" -Alice shoots the camera with a krukov again, to which Lily just facepalms once more "Damnit Alice we dont have infinite money for cameras!"

Alice doesnt even listen and continues to do a lap dance for Kinzie. Stops a few minutes later

"Ugh..." Lily says and the screen blacks out

(Well, thats all for today! I do hope this is a better version for you catspats and hope this show picks up,and Alices lap dance thing was requested by one of my best and greatest friends and the girl who owns that character, REMEMBER, I ONLY ACCEPT PM REQUEST, THANK YOU ECDEADLY FOR THE REQUEST!... anyway, I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROOW! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!)


	3. A Grenade Launcher Seriously?

Lily would be just roaming around the building, bored out of her mind "Ugh. We havent gotten any questions at all!" She says as she then walks into the studio

Gat Is in the studio having an arguement with Loren "SHUT THE HELL UP FRENCHIE!"

"I AM BELGIAN!" Loren says

"THEN GO MAKE YOURSELF SOME GOD DAMN WAFFLES AND THEN FIX IT!" Gat replies

Lily then walks up and seperates them both "What the hell are you two fighting over now!?"

Gat and Loren then point at eachother "He did it"

"Did what?"

Gat then points outside, to Lily's now busted up temptress

Lily sees the damage that was done to her car and her eyes go red "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?"

Gat and Loren point at eachother again

The boss tries to calm herself down "Well, maybe the surveilence cameras will show us some proof"

They all go to the surveilence room seeing Kinzie just staring at the moniters

"Kinzie, can you show us a fast recap of what happened from 12 last night to now?" Lily says as she sees the hacker nod and the video starts. Showing a drunken Loren AND Maero busting up Lily's temptress, they then stop before they get to her Kenshin and Kaneda

Loren makes a gulping sound as the Boss already has the chainsaw in her hands "MAERO, LOREN I WILL CHOP YOUR -BARK!- OFF!"

Maero is then seen walking past the room and gulps as well as Loren and Maero run down the hall with a very angry Lily running behind them with a chainsaw in her hands.A very long hour of running for their lives and funny circus music passes and they are now trapped in the corner

Alice then finally just grabs Lily by the back of her music junkie tube top "Dont you think you have scared them enough? Come on, ill pay for the damages"

Lily finally calms down and turns off the chainsaw "You ever do that again, Alice wont be able to even hold me back before i chop whatever you have down there"

Maero and Loren then make a gulping noise

Lily's phone then starts to vibrate as she pulls it out of her pocket "Oh! We finally got some questions! Oleg go get the crew"

A few minutes later, the Saints Row characters were all sitting in the circle of chairs in the studio, well, except for one

"Guys, where the hell is Shaundi?" Lily says as the others all shrug. She then sighs as she grabs a air horn and some duck tape

~A few moments later~

"HOOOOOONK" "WHAT THE F*&%!" Was all that could be heard from the hallway as the boss had ducktaped the button on the air horn and threw it into Shaundi's room. Lily untaped the horn and chuckled "Had to find some way to get your ass up! How late did you stay up last night?"

"Till 3...After the show im taking a shower..." Shaundi says as she jumps out of bed and she and The Boss went back to the studio and took their seats

"Welcome to Let's Ask The Saints! I'm the host and the Boss Lily, and the 2 on either sides of me are my co-hosts Alice and Sky!" Lily says once the cameras were on, Alice and Sky both flipped off the camera with one hand and smiled as they waved to the camera with the other

"Ok, our first questions are from SaintsRow4Ever, and they say:"

Hey, I'm currently reading your amazing story lets ask the Saints. Here's a few questions to ask the characters.

Gat: Do you feel you've avenged Aisha by burying Shogo Akuji alive? How did you react to the death of one of your best friends, Lin, who was back with the Saints when Julius Little ran everything?

Shaundi: Is it true you have a fondness for sombreros?

Angel: How did you feel when Killbane betrayed you? Is it true you are now angry with he leader of the Saints after Killbane escaped when STAG attacked?

Cyrus: How do you feel after the Saints drove Kia to insanity and made her try to blow up Magarac Island?

Hope you like the questions! Good luck with your story, its such a brilliant idea!

"They later gave me a few more questions saying:"

I'd actually like to ask more!

Carlos: Do you feel upset that the Saints mourned Aisha more than you?

Maero: Do you even have any more space on your skin, all the tattoos are blocking everything.

Weird Co-Host girl: WHY THE ** DO YOU SHOOT THE SCREEN AT THE END, ITS SCARY AS HELL! AND NO, THIS IS NOT PIERCE.

The Boss: Who do you plan to kill first, Dexter Jackson or Eddie Killbane Prior?

"Yes, I feel I avenged Aisha when I buried that asshole alive. Although I had alot more things in mind for him...And for the second question...Well...I guess you could say that I went on a full blown rampage through Stillwater" Gat answered

"Ummm...Can I skip this question?" Shuandi says

"Nope, you have to answer yours like everyone else" Lily says, smirking at the awkward question

"...Yes...It is true I have a fondness for sombreros..." Shaundi answered with an annoyed voice

"I felt ashamed...It was one of the worst emotions I ever had, explains why I went into hiding for that long, and at first of course I was pissed off, I still am" Angel says and sort of tosses a glare to Lily

"Angel, I believe I explained the reasons why I let him go" Lily says, shooting a glare right back at him

"But, afterwards, I calmed down after we agreed to have Kinzie hunt him down" Angel says and they both stopped glaring at eachother

"I feel she went over the edge, she was always a bit edgey before but it was like something made her snap" Cyrus says, glaring at Shaundi,Sky and Lily who were chuckling at the funny picture of him in shiney heart boxers.

"Yes, I do feel a bit upset, but the Boss isnt one to grieve for the longest time..." Carlos said as the room went awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

"Well...There is one spot, but im not going there now..." Maero says, making the whole cast all pretend to throw up

"Ok...I have a sense that you dont like me so im going to say this..I shoot the camera because its fun and I like it and just becuase of your question to me, ill use a grenade launcher next time" Alice says and Lily and Sky roll their eyes, she was always this way

"I would prefer to kill Killbane first, He's the pure example of an asshole, plus he ruined Gat's funeral." Lily says as Killbane gives her a glare and Shaundi,Pierce,and Lily shoot one right back at him.

"Well, thats all we have today people. See you next time" Lily says and just as promised, Alice shoots the camera with a grenade launcher.

"DAMNIT ALICE YOU BLEW UP HALF THE STUDIO!" Lily yells as literally half the studio was destroyed. Sky facepalmed as Alice ran out the studio and a bunch of people with giant purple dildos run across the studio with the intent of going after her."Ohhh..." The screen then went black.

**(well thats it for this week folks! That response was from the actual girl who made the character herself :) I own none of these characters except Lily...well i half own her...I dont know how that works o -o...anyway, Alice and Sky are owned by my best friend, and the Saints Row characters all go to the people who made Saints Row)**

**(The whole cast:GOODNIGHT MOTHERF&%$ERS!)**


	4. Technical difficults

_**(Hey guys! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I havent updated in a long time and I hope you forgive me!)**_

* * *

Lily tiredly walked into the studio, her short hair a mess, bags under her eyes and in pajamas. Alice looked at her with an eyebrow raised when she looked up from playing RE:Revelations on the 3DS. "Hey, don't you look like shit." She said, humor in her voice as she let out a slight chuckle.

"I feel like shit, havent slept for days" Lily replied as she sat down on her usual seat in the studio. "I didnt realize today was pajama day" Alice commented as she closed the 3DS and took a seat next to Lily. "Well it is now, can you go get the others so we can get the questions we have done?" Lily asked and Alice nodded as she went to the back to go get the gang.

As the gang entered the room, Lily sat up, stretching her arms a bit with a yawn as she then checked her phone to see they had a few good questions. "Alright guys take a seat, were about to start." She said, letting out another yawn. A makeup artist walked up next to her and in a few minutes, she made Lily look like normal again. "Thank you"

"Ehem, Hello! Welcome to another episode of "Let's Ask The Saints!" I'm the host Lily! And the two girls next to me are my co-hosts Alice and Sky!" Lily explained as Alice and Sky waved at the camera, Sky waving her usual middle finger and Alice just waving normally.

"Alright, our first questions are from _Third Street Saint _And they say:

Sorry to get back to you late, SaintsRow4Ever asked me to send in a few questions.

Shaundi - Do you miss Stilwater?

Pierce - Are you serious? YOU'RE a singer?

Alice - Can you please use the the pimp cane to shoot the camera next?

Boss - Do you think the Saints have become sell outs?

Johnny - Who do you hate more, William Sharp, or Anthony Green?

Loren - Are you angry with Viola for betraying the Morningstar and joining the Saints?

Viola - Where is your Sister Kiki? Everyone has been wondering where she's gone..

Kinzie - You look tired, do you sleep?

Please don't message back, I'm studying for an exam and any distractions are bad, because I talk A LOT. :)"

Lily chuckled. "It's alright whoever you are, I'm sorry to get back to everyone late as well" She explained as everyone started answering questions.

"Of course I miss Stillwater, it's where the Saints started. It's my home." Shaundi answered as she laid back in her chair, happy that Lily let her sit in the chair farthest away from Josh again, which made said man start crying.

"Yes, I recently started my singing career before we came to Steelport, why doesnt everyone believe that?" Pierce said as Lily chuckled. "Probably becuase everyones used to thinking your a gang banger instead of a singer" She said, Pierce nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you asked..." Alice started as she pulled out the pimp cane and aimed it at the camera. "ALICE N-" Lily yelled as Alice shot the camera.

~Sorry for the interruptions, we are experiencing technical difficulties, please wait a few moments.~

A new camera was inplace of the old one as the screen went back to the studio. "Damnit Alice, I hope you can pay for all the cameras you have shot." Lily murmured as she looked at her phone for the next question, her eyebrow being raised at the next one.

"No I don't think the Saints are sellouts, we were back then with all the movie deals and commercials but we struck back when we came to Steelport." Lily explained and put her arms behind her head, being totally relaxed even though she was in the same room as her enemies.

"Anthony Green."

"I am extemely angry with Viola, she swore an oath when she joined the Syndicate and then just betrayed us like nothing." Loren said and Lily glared at him. "Well maybe if Killbane didnt kill her sister, she would've stayed"

"She's dead. In the ground. Gone." Viola answered simply, hiding her emotions behind her glare towards Killbane and Loren.

"No, I dont sleep, sleep is forbidden." Kinzie answered simply.

"Ok, now on to the next question, this one is from _Marcus Nightfire_ and he said:

I have a request for lets ask the saints will Oleg tell Kenzie how he feels"

Oleg stared at the reviewer with wide eyes, while Kenzie didnt even notice the question and checked her phone. "Ummmmm... Someday I will, just not anytime soon..." He answered, the others let out a chuckle, it was the first time anyone had seen the big guy nervous and it was a funny change.

"The last questions are from _AliceXLegsXup _and.. Wait why does that seem so familier?:

Matt: did you and kill bane ever have some special bond? and by tht i mean under the pants bond?

O3O special message to meh characters " wassup my chickas! hope you hot girls are having a fun time and such ;O "

"MOMMIE!" Alice and Sky yelled as they ran to the reviewer and tackle hugged her. "MOMMIE MOMMIE MOMMIE!" They continued yelling until Lily walked up and pulled them off the reviewer, Lily hugged the reviewer and walked back to her seat with Alice and Sky.

"Ummmm.. No comment on that question" Matt said as Killbane had a poker face. "So your saying you might have had that kind of relationship with him?" Lily asked and Matt gulped. "Maybe or maybe not." Was all the Matt said as Lily let a smirk creep onto her face.

"Well that's it for today guys! Thank you for watching and we will see you next time on "Let's Ask The Saints!" Lily said and as promised, Alice shot the camera again with a pimp cane.

* * *

_**(Thank you for reading guys! Hope you all enjoyed! And AliceXLegsXup is the owner of Alice and Sky :3 credit for them goes to her ;3, GOODNIGHT/DAY!)**_


	5. This is coming out of her paycheck

**(Hello! Another chapter of 'Let's Ask The Saints!' and this is gonna be a pretty funny one, HERE WE GO!)**

* * *

Lily yawned as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Alice and Shaundi talking to each other as they looked towards her. "Oh hey, glad to see your up. Usually you're the first one up in the morning" Shaundi said as she slid a cup of coffee to Lily and the boss caught it.

"Thanks." Lily said as she gulped the coffee down even if it was steaming hot. Shaundi and Alice looked at her with wide eyes as Lily licked the remaining coffee from her lips and noticed them staring. "What? I needed coffee." She said and Shaundi chuckled. "Well I hope you don't burn your lip and tounge off."

Lily rolled her eyes as she set the coffee cup down. "Whatever, can you go get the others, we got some questions to answer and I would prefer to answer the questions while my mind is fresh..." I said as Shaundi nodded and walked off. Alice looked at me with a smirk. "So, I took a peak at one of the question and I don't think you're gonna like it..." She said and Lily raised her eyebrow at the girl in front of her. "Why..?" I asked awkwardly and Alice gave her a look that said 'Oh you will see' then walked off.

Lily walked into the studio to see the gang getting to their seats. "Morning guys." She said as she jumped to her seat. "Morning." She heard from everyone else as she pulled out a paper of questions. "Ok, we got a few good questions here, let's get to answering. Ehem! Welcome to Let's Ask The Saints! As you all know the two girls on either side of me are my co-hosts Alice and Sky! Now for the questions!"

"These questions are from KJMusical, and he asks:"

_Hey, love the series. Here are my questions:_

_everyone - Do you believe in ghosts? If so, have you had any ghostly experiences?_

_Boss - Do you know how the zombie forms of deceased Saints are created? If so, do tell._

_Matt - Have you ever, at any point of your life, developed 'feelings' for Kenzie?_

_Alice - Could you use either KillBane's Apoca-Fist, Shock Hammer, Sonic Boom, RC Possesser or the SA-3 Airstrike to destroy the camera and / or studio?_

_Kenzie - If you're so pro at hacking, could you 'hack' my account and tell the gang what stories I write and / or what fandoms I'm part of? *wink*_

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I have had one but I kinda don't wanna discuss it..."

Everyone else answered with 'no' on the ghost question.

Lily stared at the next question for a moment. "I think they are formed through an injection? Or maybe locked in a container, gased and then released out to the streets? Ask Kinzie or Oleg about this, I don't really know."

"Ermm...No answer for this one." Matt said and everyone gave him a look. "Come on Matt someone asked a question and the laws of the show are you have to answer it." Lily said with a smirk as Matt gave her a death glare. "Yes, I admit I have at some point in my life developed 'feelings' for the other hacker." He said as Kinzie just stared at him with a poker face.

"You know what? Just for you I'm gonna go on a destroying-spree at the end of the show with those weapons. I would just nuke it but then Lily would probably murder me right then and there..." Alice answered as Lily facepalmed. "I guess this old place could use a redo..." Lily murmured as her palm slid down her face, she remembered what Alice had said earlier and groaned as she finally realized what the co-host had meant.

Kinzie raised her eyebrow at the reviewer, looking between the question and the person. "You really think it's that hard to hack into an account? Watch this." She then grabbed her laptop from under her chair and opened it up, sitting indian style in her chair as Lily and a few other members of the cast leaned in to get a view of what this guy was talking about. They all widened their eyes when the account showed up and their jaws dropped.

"He's written stories for over 50 fandoms? DAMN!" Alice exclaimed as she read through the fandoms. "Yeah, holy hell he's written one for Duke Nukem!" Lily said as she signaled for Kinzie to face the camera and go through some of the fandoms. Kinzie breathed deeply and started. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Left 4 Dead, Kung Fu Panda, God of War, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, Happy Tree Friends, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Silent Hill, iCarly, My Little Pony, Shrek, Beauty and the Beast, VG Cats, Dexter's Laboratory, Harry Potter, Looney Tunes, Simpsons, Mythology, American McGee's Alice, Dead Risin-" "Alright alright if you said the whole thing it would take up the whole show." Sky interrupted as they scrolled down. "Ok ok VIEWERS, GO READ THIS GUY'S STUFF! HE HAS THE FANFICTION VERSIONS OF EPIC RAP BATTLES, THIS GUY IS FANTASTIC!" Sky added as Kinzie closed her laptop and the others sat back down.

"Ok, this next question is from AliceXLegsXup, and she asks...Uh..:"

_O 3o dear lily, have u ever rented a -SCHABINGO!- movie and watched it at least five times over again?_

Lily stared at the reviewer and blinked awkwardly, glancing between the question and the reviewer. "Um..No...No I can't say I have.." Was her answer as she basicly had the definition of a poker face on her face.

"Ok, these next and last questions are from ECDeadly _**(HEYYY!) **_and he asks:"

_Gat: Guess who's coming back for the fourth?_  
_Lily: This is the final story of the saints. How do you feel? :o_  
_Shaundi: So like, what's the deal from being a crackhead to a vendetta-driven woman?  
__Kinzie: So I guess we all found another hobby you found other than, well, computers._  
_Oleg: Do you approve of that? -ehem- Kinzie thing._

Gat stood up and pointed at himself. "THIS BASTERD!" Confetti then bursted into the camera shot from nowhere as fireworks blew up from behind him.

"Well, I feel kinda wierd and sad about it but hey we had a good run, and who knows? Maybe they will decide to bring the Saints back." Lily answered simply as the next question was announced.

"What the hell do you mean? I was always like this right guys?" Shaundi said as Lily,Gat and Pierce stared at her with wide eyes, shaking their heads as fast as their necks could take it. "Well..I guess as time passed I kinda changed..?" She looked at the three again and they shook their heads once more. "OKAY AS TIME PASSED I CHANGED ALOT!"

Kinzie blushed and widenned her eyes as she realized what that question meant. "Uh- er- I- da- W-What can I say? It gets kinda boring when your in a warehouse..By yourself.. and no interactions.."

Oleg nodded and stayed quiet as if he was asked that question everyday.

"Ok guys, that's the end of the show, you will be seeing Alice's rampage later when I record it! In the meantime, have a wonderful night guys!"

The screen faded black for a moment but then lit back up as Lily had her camcorder out, she had her fuzzy pyjamas on and was walking out of her bedroom, she looked up at the camera and waved.

"Hey guys, Alice is just about to start her destroying spree so I decided to get my camcorder out, sneak up to the viewing area we have on the second floor and watch the show from behind some tough glass, bullets cant even touch it." She had a hushed voice as it was late at night and the others were all probably sleeping, might as well save them some sleep before what would probably sound like world war 3 started up. She glanced away from the camera every once in a while to see where she was going.

She brought the camera down becuase her arm started cramping, She walked up the stairs and you could tell by the view of the camera she almost fell down as she heard a yell and aimed the camera up, showing Gat in a tank top and sweat pants. "Damnit Gat you scared the shit out of me." Lily said as she walked up the remaining stairs. "I know, come on you almost missed the beginning of the show, Pierce is up here too." Gat said as they walked down the hall and into the second floor viewing area, where Pierce was lounging on a couch in the corner.

"Hey boss, almost time for the show to begin." The man said and She smirked as she aimmed the camera to him. "Any comments before it starts boys?" Lily said as Pierce just waved at the camera and Gat jumped infront of it. "You're about to see the most crazy thing you will ever see in your life! Prepare yourself viewers!"

Lily laughed at him as she walked to the window, Alice had the Apoca-fists on and Lily aimed the camera at the corner where the other weapons she was going to use were located, she aimmed it back at Alice and counted. "Crazy Alice rampage starts in.. 3.. 2.. 1.." Just as she said '1' Alice jumped in the air and slammed the Apoca-fist into the camera used for the show, smashing it into pieces as she crushed the pieces. She threw the Apoca-fists off and took out the shock hammer.

"Oh this is gonna be good..." Pierce whispered as he and Gat walked up next to Lily. Alice then spun around and slammed the Shock Hammer into the equipment used for the show. "Hope she knows this is coming out of her paycheck..." Lily murmured as Gat chuckled, he must have heard.

Next came the RC-Possesor and a jeep popped up in the corner of the room, she shot it and instantly blew the car up, making a huge hole in the wall. "Damn!" Lily,Pierce and Gat yelled as Alice pulled out the Sonic Boom and aimmed for the chairs the gang sits on.

She pulled the trigger and the chairs went flying everywhere, one even hitting the window. "H-Holy SHIT!" Pierce yelled and Lily cheered. "Come on baby here comes that airstrike!" She yelled as Alice pulled the device out, she aimmed all over the floor as explosions started and shook the ground below, the whole studio erupting in explosions, when the smoke and fire cleared, the was just one wall left.

The wall started falling and Alice just stayed standing where she was, the wall landed on the ground with a hole where Alice was standing. "AND THAT IS HOW WE DO IT!" Gat yelled with a cheer as Lily faced the camera to her face. "AND THAT concludes our episode of let's ask the saints! I'm Lily and my co-host down there is my crazy friend Alice, GOODNIGHT FOLKS!"

* * *

**(YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED IT! I do not own the Saints row characters or Saints row itself! Hope you all enjoyed, now I'm going to plop down on my bed and SLEEP!)**


End file.
